


you & i

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, High School, Insecurities, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, OTP Feels, The Gazette AU, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: You wouldn't expect the popular and perfect Kouyou Takashima to be in a secret relationship with one of the school's outcasts. You would be wrong.





	you & i

Takanori was an outcast, one of the freaks. His hair was black as night, with the exception of one lock that was bright red like a forbidden fruit. His right ear was pierced five times and there was always black eyeshadow all over his eyelids.

He didn't care about conforming with the norm. He didn't want to be just like everyone else in order to be accepted. And he also didn't see the point of being social and nice when he kept receiving weird looks from almost everyone around him.

Kouyou, on the other hand, was popular without even trying. With his angelic face, full lips made for kissing, and a warm smile for everyone, people loved him. People wanted to be him. People wanted to be _with_ him.

And yet, the only one who got to feel his touches, return his kisses, be filled with his cock, was Takanori.

They were so different, both in appearance and in personality. But when Kouyou finally managed to somehow break beneath the surface, what he saw was a boy with family issues and insecurities, a boy who was not accepted and barely liked by his parents but did not let that stop him from being himself, a boy who turned to drawing as a means to express his pain and get all the ugly feelings inside him out and smoking in order to relax.

Honestly, he ended up admiring the shorter boy. Because Kouyou studied to make his parents happy and would then follow the life plan they had come up with for him. He wanted to change his style but his parents would flip, so he wore clothes that were acceptable and did not mess with his naturally light brown straight hair.

And of course he couldn't tell them that he was attracted to guys.

 

***

 

"Fuck, K-Kouyou!"

Takanori did not even try to suppress his scream as he came. His parents would not be back home for a few hours still, and letting it all out was definitely a lot better than biting hard on his lip to prevent any sound escaping his mouth every time they were in Kouyou's car.

Kouyou came mere seconds later with a groan that made the boy beneath him shiver. He collapsed on top of Takanori, barely managing to support his own weight so as not to crush the other, staying inside him as he started growing soft. Takanori wrapped his arms around him lovingly, as if he was trying to protect him from all the ugliness in this world, and planted a soft kiss on his hair.

Kouyou rolled to the side and disposed of the used condom. The shorter boy was about to clean himself up, but Kouyou just pulled him in his embrace.

"I'm gross," Takanori protested.

"I don't care."

Kouyou watched as the other rolled his eyes while, at the same time, two red spots appeared on his cheeks that had nothing to do with their earlier activities. Takanori was so cute, especially in moments like this.

"I want everyone to know about us."

Takanori, his head pillowed on the other's chest, visibly tensed. "You can't," he said without looking up.

"I don't care."

"Well, I do!" Takanori snapped. He moved a little in Kouyou's arms in order to look at him, his eyes serious but also with a hint of sadness. He continued in a more gentle tone, ""With your grades and your popularity, any college would want to have you. And let's not forget your folks' money. You have a bright future ahead of you; don't waste it for me."

"This isn't the sort of future I want," Kouyou said. "I don't care about it and I'm tired of hiding. I love you, Taka."

"You're an idiot," Takanori commented, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smile. "But I love you too."

 

***

 

The following day, Takanori was getting some books from his locker for his first class when Kouyou walked up to him. Usually they kept their interaction at school to a minimum, so obviously he was surprised.

"Kou--"

But he was cut off as Kouyou's lips found his own. In spite of his shock, he automatically responded to the kiss. It was soft and gentle and made Takanori all warm and fuzzy. However, along with the butterflies in his stomach, he could also feel apprehension.

"What are you doing?" he asked when they broke apart, feeling the eyes of the other students on the two of them.

"I told you, I'm tired of hiding. And you're my boyfriend, not a dirty secret."

Takanori blinked. "I'm your...boyfriend?" Sure, they had been together for a while and they loved each other; but they had been keeping this thing between them hidden from everyone and he had never allowed himself to think this way. He hated to admit it, but a part of him was always afraid that one day Kouyou would tell him that it had been fun and all and then would leave.

Kouyou flashed him his bright, sugary sweet and buttery warm smile. "Who's the idiot now?"

 


End file.
